


An Evening Joined by Annalise de Marillac

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: What if Claire had decided to ask Annalise to come home with her and Jamie? I always wondered if when Jamie saw Annalise again he would have wanted her right then. He loves Claire of course but this is my take on Claire asking Annalise to join Jamie and her in bed…





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this excerpt from 'Dragonfly in Amber' written by Diana Gabaldon:
> 
> “[Jamie] hovered protectively at my elbow, glaring ferociously at any male who glanced in my direction, until Annalise de Marillac, spotting us from across the room, came floating in our direction, her delicate features wreathed in a welcoming smile. I felt the smile freezing on my own face. Annalise de Marillac was an “acquaintance"—he said—of Jamie’s, from his former residence in Paris. She was also beautiful, charming, and exquisitely tiny.” - DIA

I had to admit to myself that even though Jamie was  _my_ husband, I was feeling pangs of jealousy as I watched him talk to Annalise. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, even I found myself staring at her tiny waist, round breasts and perfect rosy cheeks with dirty thoughts that brought colour to my own. 

The rest of the evening was spent watching Jamie out of the corner of my eye as he schmoozed the likes of anyone willing to listen, he had the attention of most women and some men in the crowd. My red dress I had helped design was getting quite a lot of attention as well, men were flocking around me and I noticed Jamie’s face flush red every now and then which made the green monster settle down a bit inside. 

Towards the end of the soirée I bumped into Annalise turning around a corner in the garden.

“Oh Annalise, excuse moi!” I exclaimed. 

My hands instinctively grabbing hold of her thin arms to steady myself so I wouldn’t fall over.Her hands clasped around my own as we straightened up, blushing and then all too soon releasing each other from one another. 

“It is not a problem my dear Claire” said Annalise with her thick French accent. “I was just about to go home, are you leaving soon or are you waiting on Jamie?” She asked while looking behind me I presumed for Jamie. 

“Oh Jamie is just speaking to someone at the moment, I was taking a turn about the garden, I do hope to go home soon, my feet are aching”. I smiled and took two steps to the side to let a couple pass by us. A thought struck me as I peered at Annalise, she was gorgeous and I knew Jamie thought so. 

“Annalise?” I started, “I have a rather interesting question to ask you.” 

“Oui, what it is Claire?” She said with innocent eyes, her small hand once more grasping my own. I looked down at her hand when I asked, unable to meet her eyes. 

“Would you be interested…” I spoke rather shakily but then steadied myself “in coming home with Jamie and me tonight?” I rushed out that last bit and then braced myself for her answer and looked up at her perfectly round face. 

I saw hesitation in her eyes but then she said “Oui.” I opened my mouth to clarify what exactly I meant by ‘coming home with us’ but she held out a hand to stop me. 

“Claire, I know what it is that you are implying and oui, if you are asking me to come to your home and sleep with you and Jamie, then I will.” She smiled then, a sweet smile that reached her eyes. I suddenly knew exactly what it was that Jamie saw in Annalise. 

I turned towards the exit of the garden and began walking, hearing Annalise’s light footsteps behind me. I wasn’t too sure how Jamie would feel about this proposition, his own wife bringing home a girl he had had feelings for, but I also knew that it would most likely turn Jamie on and I found myself already aroused at the thought of myself and Annalise kissing as Jamie watched us, touching himself. 

We walked into Louise’s house and I found Jamie waiting by the door, already holding my coat. “Here ya are Sassenach, here’s your coat to cover that wee dress of yours.” Jamie smiled as he placed the coat around my shoulders and then made a questioned glance towards Annalise behind me. 

I pulled Jamie aside and made a ‘just one moment’ gesture to Annalise and she smiled and waited. 

“Jamie, I’ve asked Annalise to come home with us tonight.” I said quite abruptly. 

“You mean to sleep in our house Sassenach? Why? Is there something wrong wi’ her own bed?” Jamie asked me, clearly not getting my meaning. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong with her bed, you see…” I hesitated and placed one hand lightly on his upper arm, “you see, I’ve asked her to come and sleep in our bed tonight… with us… in the bed as well.” I searched Jamie’s face for signs of understanding and he looked at me with an almost scared look.

“Claire, you can’t be serious? You want to sleep with Annalise?” He asked me, eyes wide and face deep red.

“Well I was quite hoping you would be there as well Jamie, right in the middle in fact.” I said, all hopes of being subtle gone out the window. “And if you’re quite done questioning me about it, I would like to get in the carriage and go home and begin.” I pursed my lips at him and started towards the door, motioning for Annalise to follow us. 

Jamie stood still for a moment, thinking about what to do next but then looked up at me from staring at the floor. I saw desire in his eyes, a lust that was growing and I knew then I had made a good decision for us both. Tonight we would be joined by Annalise, tonight we would make love and try something new.


	2. Undressing and Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down to business.

The carriage rolled up to Jared’s house and as it came to a stop I suddenly became very nervous. I had never been with a woman before, only Frank in fact and Jamie had showed me many things about myself while we made love but I hadn’t the first clue about how to pleasure another woman. 

Jamie helped me out of the carriage and then Annalise, barely meeting her gaze as he then let go of her hand and turned to walk into the house and upstairs to our bedroom. 

The fire was already lit and the room had a soft glow to it, the bed looked very inviting. Jamie stood by the fire watching the flames grow and dance. Annalise spoke first.

“I have never done a thing like this before” she stepped further into the room taking in her surroundings, “I am willing of course” she looked at Jamie then and he met her gaze “if you are willing to have us both tonight?” She asked.

“Aye lass, I am willing, but I am verra nervous is all,” he looked at me then and I reached out a hand to him, pulling him close and I noticed as he pressed himself behind me that he was actually very excited and there was a definite strain growing in his breeches. 

With one hand on the front of Jamie’s thigh I spoke then, “What if first Annalise and I take turns undressing each other? And then we can both help you?” I rubbed my hand up Jamie and with a small pat on his stomach I walked closer to Annalise, taking deep breaths with every step. 

Jamie walked in slow circles around us as I reached forward and untied the ribbons from the front of Annalise’s dress, letting her bodice fall open. I placed my hands on her shoulders and spun her around, my hands finding the strings at the back of her skirt and I loosened them, the skirts falling in a puddle at her dainty feet. Annalise was now standing in her shift which clung to her surprisingly heavy breasts. 

“My turn to undress you Mademoiselle.” Annalise stepped out of her skirts and walk behind me, undoing the ties of my red dress. It was a bit more complicated to get me out of the dress, the skirts being so full and all. Once I was standing in my shift though I dared a glance at Jamie and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his palm just over his cock, his eyes were hazy with lust and he licked his lips watching me. 

There was a wetness growing in between my legs which I found rather erotic. Facing Annalise once more I held the strings of her shift in my shaky fingers and I pulled them loose, the fabric catching on her erect nipples and then falling around her, revealing her beautiful naked physique. I heard a gasp from Jamie on the bed and saw his hand moving over his breeches. Annalise untied the strings of my shift and I was then standing naked in front of my husband with another naked woman right in front of me. 

Annalise made the first move, she was more brave than I, her right hand reaching up and cupping my breast gently, the fullness of it resting in her tiny hand. My nipples had peaked up and were very sensitive as her fingers then slid over them and I cursed suddenly when she bent down to take my breast in her mouth. 

I was all kinds of wet now as Annalise swirled her tongue on my hard nipple, her gaze looking up at me, those eyes not so innocent looking now. I wasn’t too sure what to do with my own hands when just then I felt Jamie behind me, now naked, his length pressing against my back. He slid his hand up the side of my body sending chills down the length of my arms. With his hand on my wrist he guided my arm to settle around Annalise’s petite waist. She switched from one nipple to the other, pulling and biting gently with her teeth, “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” I let out a deep moan and backed my hips into Jamie, knowing he must be about to burst. 

Annalise pulled back with a ‘pop’ sound as her mouth came unlatched from my breasts, she walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down, her legs parted and her hand falling in between her thighs. I heard Jamie make a deep Scottish noise and he pushed us forward, with me now standing directly in front of Annalise and Jamie positioned behind me. 

Jamie’s hands touched my hips, then sliding up and down my torso, finding my already sensitive breasts and massaging them with his large rough hands. I felt his cock sliding between my arse cheeks and I bent forward placing one hand on Annalise’s thigh and the other just beside her on the bed. My tongue now inches away from her warm pussy, I noticed for the first time that her honeypot was bare and I marvelled at the sight of it. 

“I wonder what you taste like?” I asked and as Annalise ran her hand through my mass of curls I closed the space in between us and I licked slowly up her mound. Annalise moaned, leaning her head back as her other hand found her own nipples and began tweaking them. I was becoming more confident at all the moaning sounds I heard and I touched the lips of her pussy with one finger, opening it wider for my tongue to enter. I nibbled on her clit which made Annalise emit the loudest moan I had heard so far that evening. 

Jamie all the while was panting and watching me lick and finger Annalise. With one last suck on her clit I pulled back from Annalise and motioned for her to scoot back. I crawled forward on the bed and Jamie didn’t wait one moment to follow as he sat on the bed in front of Annalise. 

“Jamie, will you kiss Annalise? I want to watch.” As the words left my mouth Jamie gave me a wide eyed expression but crawled towards Annalise who was sitting on her legs. “As you wish Sassenach.” I bit my bottom lip and watched as Jamie gently place one large hand on the side of Annalise’s face and he waited a moment, glancing at me to make sure this was what I wanted and when I nodded he leaned in and kissed her gently at first. Years of pining after her, now Annalise was in his bed and naked. The kiss deepened and Annalise’s small hands made their way to Jamie’s cock, now very hard. Jamie grunted as she touched him, not used to another female’s touch on his cock but shut his eyes tight and tried to relax, this was what Claire wanted to do and he would please her. 

Annalise was only touching Jamie’s cock slowly but I knew it was driving him mad for more. Their tongues collided and Jamie’s hands were gliding over her back, he reached a tentative hand around to Annalise’s full breasts and with his thumb he played with her nipple, it grew hard at his touch and I found myself completely aroused and decided I wanted a part in this. 

While Jamie was pinching Annalise’s nipple, I latched my mouth onto her other one, not wanting to leave it without pleasure. I was sitting with my legs crossed, Jamie and Annalise in front of me, kissing and touching one another. I bit Annalise’s nipple just as she had bitten mine, her moans made me wet, as I looked up at her and Jamie kissing. 

Jamie must have felt I needed attention, which I would not object to because just then his right hand found my pussy and he slowly slid a finger into me, his thumb making small circles on my clit. “Fuck Jamie!” I moaned as I pulled back from Annalise’s breasts to peer down at Jamie’s hand inside of me. 

Annalise broke away from Jamie’s mouth and looked down at Jamie’s hand in me, she licked her lips, her hand still pumping Jamie’s hard cock. She moved her face inches from mine and smiled, kissing me with passion, the term ‘French kissing’ took on a whole other meaning for me. 

Jamie’s fingers were inside me, doing wonders, Annalise’s tongue was in my mouth and her hands were on Jamie’s cock. Quite a love triangle if I did ever see one. 

“Christ Sassenach, I must take ye, and then I think I must take Annalise as well.” Jamie said in a deep voice with such desire I knew he would come quickly once inside me. 

On the bed we moved around so that I was lying down and Jamie was positioned on top of me, Annalise put herself on her side, her hand fondling my breasts, and one of Jamie’s hands rubbing her hip moved down over her pussy, his fingers just outside her entrance as he moved his cock in between my legs. 

With one quick movement Jamie was inside me, his girth filling me completely. With Annalise’s hands pulling and twisting my nipples I was in pure bliss, never having felt anything like this before. “Open yer eyes Sassenach and look at my hand inside Annalise.” I nearly came right then as I watched Jamie pump his fingers in and out of Annalise, her own pleasure evident on her face, eyes shut and lips pressed together. 

I wrapped one leg around Jamie’s hips, urging him to press deeper into me, with a deep grunt he thrust into me twice more and spilled his seed into me. I felt myself release and Annalise’s hands paused on my breasts holding still. We had all orgasmed at the same time, taking pleasure from one another’s bodies. 

Jamie leaned down and kissed me, softly this time, the urgency lessened. Once his lips left mine, they found Annalise’s, plump and soft. Jamie was still inside of me but he had pulled his fingers from Annalise. I took a deep breath and said “Annalise, you better be wet because Jamie’s cock is very big.” I blushed at what I just said but grew aroused again quickly.

“Oui dear Claire, I am soaking.” Annalise reached her fingers between her thighs and pulled her hand out and held it in front of my face. I put my tongue out and licked her fingers slowly, all while staring into Jamie’s eyes. I felt him grow hard in me and knew he was ready to take her. Jamie pulled out of me gently, the head of his cock brushing against my clit and I gasped. 

As he sat up, he pulled Annalise from her position and moved her so that she was the one lying on top of me, her body pressed against mine, our breasts touching. She kissed me slowly as I felt Jamie then position himself behind Annalise, his hands taking hold of her hips. God, Jamie was going to enter Annalise on top of me. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” I said for the second time that evening. 

Jamie put one hand on Annalise’s lower back and the other maneuvred underneath Annalise and he settled his fingers on my entrance which was pressed against Annalise’s. “Are ye ready Annalise?” Jamie grunted, taking his full length with the hand that was on Annalise and aiming it at the opening of her pussy. 

“Oh oui Jamie, Je suis prest.” Annalise said his clan motto which only made Jamie moan louder. I felt Jamie’s cock thrust into her, the feeling was unlike anything I could describe. To feel my husband enter another woman while they were both lying on top of me was driving me crazy. With every shove and push from Jamie, Annalise’s body glided over mine. Our nipples flicked against one another’s, the friction was almost unbearable. 

Jamie didn’t forget about me though, not at all. While he was pushing deeper inside Annalise, his fingers were pushing deeper inside of me. Every now and then I felt Jamie’s hand leave my pussy to stroke Annalise’s clit which only made me more aroused. That his hand was touching us both made me crave even more physical touch. 

Annalise was moaning and writhing on top of me, her high pitched squeals of delight sending Jamie over the edge. She kissed my neck, licking up the side and nibbling on my ear lobe. Jamie pressed down against her body and his lips met mine briefly, his tongue darting out to touch mine. His lips were replaced with Annalise’s, she was breathing heavily, close to her release, I felt her shudder against me, “Merde!” She cried out. With one last thrust Jamie filled her with his seed. I came then and hard, my insides feeling like jello. 

We lay there, sandwiched together for a little while, catching our breaths and coming down off of cloud nine. 

Jamie pulled out of Annalise and she rolled off of me, laying beside me. 

“Christ Sassenach, you both look so lovely” his hands reached out to touch us both, circling each of our breasts with his long calloused fingers. Jamie was looking down at us, sitting in between me and Annalise. I saw a thought flicker across Jamie’s mind and I thought I knew what he was going to do next. 

He surprised me when he slid a hand down my stomach and in between my thighs. I looked over at Annalise, breathless still and he had his other hand in between her thighs as well. 

“Oh Jamie” I reached a hand up and stroked his face, my heart was full, knowing that he did this for me. 

Jamie looked back and forth from me to Annalise as he bit his bottom lip and pressed his thumb against my clit, I’m sure Annalise was receiving the same pleasure from his other thumb. I clenched my thighs around his hand, slick with my juices from my previous orgasms. 

He was going tormentingly slow, his fingers teasing my entrance, every now and then flicking my clit. Annalise moved her hand just over my breast and I did the same, rubbing her nipple between my fingers. “Ma chérie that feels wonderful” Annalise said to me, we locked eyes and she moved her head towards mine, our lips touching. Her mouth was sweet, so soft against my own. Jamie began to pick up the pace, I knew he was turned on, watching his wife kiss a woman that he once “loved”. 

Annalise’s tongue filled my mouth, licking around every crevice. I moaned against her lips making squeaking noises when Jamie slid another finger inside of me. He was getting us both off at the same time. I came for the third time that night, with Jamie’s fingers inside of me and my tongue intertwined with Annalise’s. She sucked on my tongue as she came, moaning from deep within her. 

“Glad I could be of service mademoiselles” Jamie pulled his fingers out of both of us slowly and gave each of our pussies a little pat which made me giddy. He then snuggled in between us, a hand lazily strewn across both our bodies on either side of him. 

I couldn’t believe how the night was progressing, better than I ever could have imagined. But there was one thing left I wanted to do while Annalise was still in our bed. I set up on one elbow and looked at the both of them, naked and covered in sweat and sticky juices.

“I do believe Mr. Fraser is in need of some more attention” I moved my hand down over Jamie’s cock which grew instantly in my grasp. “Mo chridhe,” Jamie said “I do not know if I have the stamina for any more”. 

“Ah, but your cock says otherwise” I smirked and leaned my head down, my tongue licking the base of his balls. Jamie’s hand found my hair and his body tensed. “Oh God” he muttered. 

Annalise caught on fairly quickly and her small hands were at work at once, stroking his length and she bent her head to give his cock small kisses which made him squirm. Jamie laid a hand on both our heads and held us steady. While I fondled and licked his balls, Annalise began sucking his cock, taking him deep in her mouth, much deeper than I had ever been able to get, I was actually impressed. 

Sliding his cock out of her mouth a bit she focused on the head of his throbbing cock, while I licked up and down his shaft. Just then Jamie let out a stream of curses in Gaelic. Whenever he did this I knew he was in Heaven. 

Jamie didn’t last long, after all this had been a long and quite frankly, exhausting night. He came in Annalise’s mouth, the green monster inside me creeping up again, he was my husband after all, but this was my idea and it was very erotic watching it like this. 

“You taste magnifique Jamie”, licking her lips Annalise gently let go of Jamie’s cock. “Would you like a taste from my lips?” She asked me this and I simply nodded, unable to speak. I had tasted Jamie before, hundreds of times in fact but to taste him like this, on her lips; my tongue swirled around her mouth, savouring the salty taste of Jamie’s seed. 

We pulled apart and I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and looked at Jamie, he was half asleep, his arms placed across his stomach, I saw his cock twitch. It must be worn out after being used like this. That thought made me smile and aroused me at the same time. 

“Jesus Beauchamp, you cannot be serious?” I thought to myself, “Jamie needs to rest, his poor body can only take so much.” I looked across at Annalise who had been watching Jamie drift to sleep. She peered up at me under those long lashes and a wicked grin crossed her face. Glad I wasn’t the only one who was up for a little more fun.

We both giggled and crawled off the bed slowly so not to disturb my sleeping husband. I padded across the room and sat on the window seat bench. Annalise sat in front of me on her knees. Silently, she placed both hands on my knees and pushed them apart and placing them on either side of her head, leaving my legs dangling over her body. She was going to eat me out, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

When her tongue first licked up my entrance I gasped and quickly placed my hand over my mouth. Annalise giggled against me which only made me more wet, feeling her vibrate against me like that. Her tongue was smooth, warm and so moist. My hand wound itself in her blonde hair and I pushed her against me. Her hands pressed against the side of my hips and she locked on to her target. Her tongue swirling around inside of my pussy while her fingers pumped in and out of me. 

“Sacré bleu” I said as quietly as I could and my thighs closed around her face. I leaned my head back against the cool window and came against her mouth, she didn’t stop licking my juices until I pulled her mouth from my lips and up to my mouth. I tasted myself on her and now I wanted to taste her for the second time that night. 

Annalise switched positions with me and I found myself face to pussy. Her bare honeypot looked so inviting, she slid her hand in between her legs and opened her pussy lips for me, I licked my own lips and dove in. 

She tasted…. exquisite. I found her nipple and rubbed it between my fingers as I licked up her center. To feel a woman writhe under my mouth, it gave me confidence and stirred my insides, I knew Jamie must feel like this when he ate me out. 

My thumb pressed gently against her clit, making her squeal again. Annalise whispered something incoherent in French and I took it as a compliment. I lapped up her juices and slide two fingers inside of her warmth. She was a puddle around me, mine for the taking, and I took her twice then, making her come and then come again only moments later when I slid a third finger in her. 

Annalise and I sat, legs entangled on the window seat, foreheads pressed together. I kissed her nose and she kissed my lips. 

“I am glad you said yes to coming tonight” I ran my hand up and down her back.

“Oh Claire, I came many times tonight” She stifled a giggle and looked over at Jamie, “and I think he enjoyed himself no?” 

I rested my hands on her waist, “Jamie enjoyed himself immensely Annalise, thank you for doing this” and with saying that I stood up, and pulled Annalise to her feet, kissing her mouth deeply while my hands cupped both her breasts. We walked like this towards the bed and parted. Each taking a side by Jamie, our hands intertwined across Jamie’s stomach and he stirred briefly, turning his face to me. He smiled, which made my heart ache, he was happy and so was I. 


	3. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Claire, Jamie and Annalise explored each other's bodies.

I awoke hours later, it must have been very early morning; the sun was peeking through the curtains and across the floor. I was laying next to Jamie, one arm wrapped around him but my hand was holding onto something that didn’t quite feel like my husband’s body.

_Oh._

I lifted my head from the crook of Jamie’s arm and saw Annalise curled next to Jamie, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. We had all fallen asleep on top of the duvet and we were also still _very_ naked. The memories of last night came flooding back to me which also created a wetness between my thighs. 

I leaned up and stared down at Jamie, he was so relaxed, so at peace that I didn’t want to disturb him but also I very much wanted something from him right now. 

My hand lay on his chest as I kissed him softly, waiting for him to wake from his deep slumber. He twitched and groaned against my mouth and then he was kissing me back, tongue parting my lips. 

“Morning Sassenach,” he kissed my nose, “did ye sleep well?” He asked as he gave my bottom a little pat. I smiled and saw Annalise open her eyes and smile back up at me. 

“Yes I slept very well thank you. Did you sleep well Annalise?” I asker her as she sat up, arms stretching high above her head. “Oui,” she let out a quiet yawn, “I did. I do not ever think I have been so relaxed.” She giggled and placed her hand on Jamie’s thigh. 

“Well surely you don’t need to leave yet Annalise?” I asked as I placed my own had on Jamie’s other thigh and he raised his eyebrow and gave me a smirk. “I’m sure there is something we could do before you leave…” I gave Jamie a questioning glance and when he nodded and said “Aye, there must be”, I moved my hand to his Cock which was followed by Annalise’s hands to his balls. 

“Ah Christ”, Jamie muttered, “it’s verra early to be doin’ such a thing but dinna let me stop ye.” He pressed his lips together and put one hand on mine and Annalise’s shoulders urging us to continue touching his cock. I pumped his cock in my hand, it grew hard and rose to press against his stomach, all while Annalise’s nimble hands were caressing his heavy balls, her other hand spreading Jamie’s thighs further apart.

I didn’t want Jamie to cum just yet, as he said, it was ‘verra early’ and I wanted this to last a bit longer so I stopped moving my hand as did Annalise. “Ah Dhia Sassenach, ye’re both tryin’ to kill me”. Jamie said and let out a strangled sigh.

Sliding my hand up Jamie’s chest I kissed him slowly, his tongue warm in my mouth. “I want you to try something first Jamie, please.” I said and I pulled back and laid down on the bed, Jamie was still in between me and Annalise. “I want you to slide your cock over my pussy but don’t enter all the way in and then I was wondering if you would then move over to Annalise and do the same?” I pushed him up so I could move closer to Annalise and I slide my right leg over her left, making our bodies touch even closer. 

“So ye want me to almost… enter into both of ye but not quite?” Jamie asked for clarification and I nodded, biting my lips. “Yes please, and then you can choose to cum in whoever you want Jamie, but I want to see your cock touching us both.” My breath was becoming ragged and I needed him to touch me and quick.

“I like the way you think ma chérie”, Annalise’s hand was lying on my thigh that was crossed over hers and she was stroking it up and down slowly. Jamie grunted a deep low noise and placed one leg in between Annalise’s thighs and the other in between mine. “I will touch you first, Sassenach, and then Annalise”, he smiled at Annalise and his hand stroked her cheek. 

He moved his body more over mine and his hand gripped his hard cock, positioning it just over my pussy. I could tell it was hard for him not to just take me and enter all the way in but this was a new challenge I was eager to watch. He slide the head of his cock against my entrance and I sighed, my body relaxing once more into the bed. He parted my lips and entered my pussy only slightly which made me almost start begging for him to push deeper but he clicked his tongue when I tried to reach for him and he slid out again. 

Jamie moved his cock over the lips of my warm centre once more and then shifted his body over towards Annalise and she slid one hand to cradle his head. He opened her pussy with his cock, the head just teasing her entrance. “Ohh oh my God.” Annalise moaned and bit her lip, I watched my husband’s cock tease her entrance and saw how her body responded. She was almost quivering by the time he pulled the head out and moved it back into mine. He shoved his cock a little deeper into mine this time. “Sassenach, I’m goin’ to push deeper alright?” He asked, and I moaned as a response and he took it, shoving deeper into me, my walls pressing tight against him. 

Annalise sat up lazily, and crawled behind Jamie, holding his buttocks in both her small hands. She licked her finger getting it nice and lubricated before circling the entrance of Jamie’s arsehole. He let out a squeak and thrusted deeper into me. Annalise giggled from behind him and then slid her finger into him. He moaned, “Ahhh Jesus! This is the queerest feeling I ever felt but that doesna mean I dinna like it. Dont’… stop… Annalise.” Jamie said in between each thrust. 

“Oh Jamie, fuck!” I cried out and pressed my hips into his, his cock finding its home inside of me, filling me completely. Jamie kissed me, his chest pressed to mine. Annalise was pressing her body against Jamie’s back while her finger slid in and out of him. 

“Claire, oh Christ, Annalise!” Jamie called out to us both and came inside of me. My hands held on to his forearms and I came, letting myself go to the early morning orgasm. 

Annalise pulled her finger out of Jamie and crawled beside me, giving each breast a kiss once Jamie had lifted his solid body off of me. “I do not wish to part with either of you, my loves, but I should return home.” Annalise said, pulling Jamie to her and kissing him slowly as a parting gift. 

“I shall never forget our time we spent together. You have both made me feel exquisite and so wonderful.” She was beaming from ear to ear and her naked body so close to mine made me want to grab her and slide my tongue somewhere into her and at the same time I wanted to watch Jamie make slow love to her, but maybe another time. 

Jamie had not pulled out his cock, he was still warm inside me, I gave Annalise a gentle kiss goodbye and I lay on the bed watching Annalise dress with Jamie cradled on top of me. 

Once Annalise said good-bye and left our room I looked into Jamie’s blue eyes and sighed. “Was that really alright?” My fingers brushing the loose curls off his forehead. 

“Mo nighean donn,” he kissed me, “that was more than alright. Now… while I’m still inside ye I plain to thrust into ye some more. I’m not lettin’ ye get away just yet.” He licked up my neck, my head pushing back into the pillow and he moved his body in a slow rhythm, making love to me once again. 


	4. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie spend one last arousing evening with Annalise.

I didn’t see Annalise for many weeks after our rather… enlightening evening. While I was working at le Hopital or drinking tea with Louise, I would have flashes of Annalise’s tongue somewhere on my body. Every time I excused myself and went to the loo, my skin would be flushed red and my nipples would be positively aching to be touched. 

I told Jamie one night after he came home from another night spent with Charles Stuart at Madame Elise’s, that I wanted to invite Annalise to our home again. 

“Once wasna enough to quench ye’re thirst Sassenach?” He smirked, lying next to me in bed, arms folded over his stomach. 

“Well I won’t ask her if you don’t want her to come, I know it is still odd to invite another woman into our bed. But Jamie…” I paused, I could almost feel her small hands stroking my skin. 

“Aye, Sassenach, if you want to invite her here again… I willna object.” He kissed my cheek, “Actually, ye’ll find I dinna object at all thinking of my wife, stretched out next to another beautiful woman.” He guided my hand down between his legs, I could feel his excitement at the impending future. “The first time nearly made my heart burst, ye ken this time might just kill me.” 

I moaned against his mouth, “Oh is that so?”, my hand was moving his appendage in a slow motion, earning soft coos from its owner. “We can’t have that now can we?” He laughed as he rolled on top of me, spreading my legs and sliding home in one quick movement. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking out of Master Raymond’s shop when I spotted a blonde-haired woman turning the corner. I waved my hand at Murtagh to wait and I rounded the same corner and followed Annalise. 

“Annalise!” I shouted to her, not able to keep up, my pregnant belly now inhibiting my running capacity.

She turned to face me, “Oh Claire! Bonjour!”, she said, walking back to me and kissing both my cheeks. 

“How are you dear Claire? Since our… evening?” She winked and I held out a hand to her, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Very well Annalise, I was actually hoping to run into you.” I braced myself for a ‘no’ this time, how could I be so lucky to have her twice?

“Oui, have you been thinking about continuing that evening Claire? You and Jamie both of course?” She asked, her accent thick, eyes twinkling. 

“Yes Annalise. If you would like to that is. We would be very honoured to welcome you into our bed once more.” I bit my bottom lip and turned towards the direction I had entered the alley. “We could go now in fact, Jamie will be home in an hour but I’m sure he won’t mind us starting without him.” I said bluntly, what point was their in being shy now?

“You are very bold Claire,” She wrapped her arm around mine and walked with me back to the carriage, where Murtagh was waiting. He quirked his eyebrow up at me at the sight of Annalise but I ignored it. 

We couldn’t discuss our further plans in the carriage, with Murtagh sitting beside me. But I was able to think of all the possibilities that awaited me and Jamie. By the time we returned home, I felt a wetness between my thighs. Annalise de Marillac would be the end of me, I swear. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I stood in the middle of the room, nerves returning, palms sweating. Annalise closed the door behind her and came up behind me, her petite hands resting on my waist. 

“Your belly is much bigger than the last time Claire.” She slid her hands around my stomach, holding on to mine and Jamie’s creation. “That means that something else…”, her hands inched up my stomach to just under my breasts and cupped them, “has grown no?”, she held my full breasts; I had surrendered my body over to Annalise the moment the door had closed, there was no turning back. 

I leaned into her body, careful not to make her fall, I was much taller than her after all. “When did you say Jamie will be home?” I could barely bring forth a coherent thought as her fingers traced the outline of my nipples over my dress. 

“Um, it should be within an hour. He knows you’ll be here.” _My God, her hands._

“I always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Jamie,” her hands moved to untie my dress, loosening the bodice and pulling out the stomacher. “And now I know what you must feel every night Claire, and I also know what Jamie feels.” She slid the dress off of my shoulders and walked around in front of me. I helped her pull off the rest of my many layers, piece by piece until I stood naked in front of her. 

She bent down on to her knees, her mouth planting a warm kiss on my stomach, hands on either side of my hips. “Mmmm what a miracle.” She left a trail of kisses from my belly button, making me squirm, all the way to just above my pubic bone. 

“Annalise”, I sighed, letting my hands tangle in her blonde hair curled perfectly on top of her head. 

“Shhh mon amie, I will take care of you.” I could barely see her head underneath my belly but I felt her tongue lick slowly up my mound. A sound escaped my mouth I didn’t recognize. 

Annalise’s hand rested on my hips, her head moving in a circular rhythm, tongue slipping in and out of my pussy. “Oh Annalise”, I moaned her name once more and shrieked when she slid two fingers inside of me. 

“You taste so magnifique Claire, I cannot get enough.” She continued to lick, her tongue bringing me to the edge several times, but I finally came when her third finger entered me, the rhythm she had created making me almost topple over her body. 

She led me to the bed and helped me lay back, I was light headed from my orgasm and only realised Annalise was now naked when she climbed on top of me. 

I felt her pussy against mine and I settled my hands on her waist. She bit her bottom lip and began to gyrate her hips in lewd motions. The friction against my pussy was almost maddening. Her hands caressed my breasts, thumbs resting on my pointed nipples. I reached for her and pulled her down to me, begging for her mouth to be on me. Her tongue moved in a figure eight pattern over my breasts, first the left then the right. “Oh Annalise, I need you.” I needed to feel something inside of me. 

“I think I hear Jamie downstairs Claire, he is coming up. Be patient and he will fill that need.” She said from pausing to suck on my breasts. The thought of Jamie walking in to witness this almost made me cum right then.

Annalise slowed her movements against my pussy and focused on biting and massaging my breasts. I had my head turned towards the door and saw Jamie appear in the door frame. 

“Christ.” He whispered and shut the door quickly behind him. 

“I dinna think you would have started withou’ me, but dinna let me stop ye ladies.” Jamie smiled and walked over to the bed, leaning down to kiss me and then Annalise. 

“Take off your clothes Jamie, I need you.” I sighed, my hands tracing patterns on Annalise’s back.

“Oui Sassenach, give me a moment to collect myself.” He chuckled but began to undress, first his shirt and vest and then his shoes and breeks. Annalise was positioned on top of me still, cradled around my belly, sucking from my breasts. 

Jamie stood at the end of the bed and ran his calloused hands up my legs making me shiver. “Christ Jamie”, I muttered. 

I felt hands touch my inner thighs and knew they were Jamie’s, much larger than Annalise’s. He parted my legs a little more and then his cock pressed between my legs. 

“Mmmm Jamie, your cock is so hard.” Annalise cooed, she felt him pressing against me, her pussy still directly on top of mine. 

“Mo nighean donn, I will try and be gentle, with the bairn and all.” He moaned, sliding into me with ease, his hands resting on Annalise’s back, helping move her body in a slow rhythm on top of mine. Jamie was pushing deeper inside of me, taking his time. _Too much time._

“Oh Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” I moaned, Annalise’s hand reached back and rubbed my clit as Jamie pulled out of me and thrust back into me hard, shaking Annalise on top of me. My hands found her breasts and I twist her nipples,“Merde Claire!” She cried out, sighing into my body. I gave her nipples another flick with my fingers, watching them turn red and then purple. 

“Jamie, please” I begged for him to take me, and he did. He held my ankles and slid out of me briefly to push back in with such force I saw stars. “Ohhhh Jamie” I moaned loudly. 

“Sassena-“ Jamie said and I opened my eyes to see him lying on Annalise, his cock still joined with me, he was breathing deeply and I then felt his warm seed in me. 

Annalise kissed up my neck to either cheek, and then licked my lips. 

I tried to collect myself and began to sit up, pushing Jamie out of me and then Annalise moved her legs so they were wrapped around my waist.

“Annalise…” I began, “Will you have sex with Jamie… while I watch? If you’re okay with that Jamie?” I asked him, now sitting on the edge of the bed, red faced. 

“Aye, I’ll do anything ye say Sassenach.” He gave me a smile that reached his eyes, I took notice of his cock, growing harder by the second. 

“Oui, Claire, of course I will do that. I want to.” She giggled and turned her face to Jamie and winked. 

“I suppose I better get out of the way then.” I said and Annalise detached from me and I decided that I would lie on the lounge, just opposite the end of the bed. 

Jamie ears were bright red, he walked over to me on the lounge and bent to kiss me, pausing just before reaching my mouth, “If ye see me doin’ anythin’ ye dinna want me to do wi’ her, ye can stop me Sassenach.” I cupped his face in both hands, “I don’t think there will be any stopping you Monsieur Fraser, and I don’t think I would even want to stop you.” I whispered, slightly embarrassed at how aroused I was feeling. 

“I love you _mo nighean donn_.” He kissed me quickly and I watched his buttocks clench as he walked over to the bed. Annalise was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed facing the door so that I was seeing their profiles. A much better angle for me to see when they finally joined together. Jamie was cautious, wanting to savour the moment and also I thought from sheer nerves. It wasn’t the first time he had been inside Annalise but it was the first time I was watching them like this. 

I settled into the lounge, from my position I could see Jamie’s cock twitch as he sat across from Annalise, legs spread out on either side of her small body. “I want to ride you Jamie, like when we used to ride horses in the countryside.” She said, making Jamie mutter something in Gaelic. 

I rested my hands on my breasts, holding their full weight and lightly tracing the areola. Jamie reached for Annalise’s hands and she took them, intertwining them with hers. She lifted off her legs and placed them over Jamie’s, his cock now resting in between their stomachs. 

I heard moans and only realised they belonged to me when Jamie looked over at me and smiled softly. I blushed but didn’t try to keep quiet, watching my husband like this was turning me on completely.

Annalise held Jamie in her hand and I watched her spread her legs, sliding him into her with a deep sigh. He placed one hand on her waist but she controlled the movement. Grinding in an upwards motion, slow and deep and then a quick thrust. Her hand let go of Jamie’s and she place it on his chest, pushing him down to lay back. 

I trailed one hand down my body, goosebumps raising all along my skin. “Christ” I whispered. I moved one hand to the wetness in between my legs and touched myself in the same rhythm that they moved. 

Annalise stared down at Jamie, riding him like the horse she said she would. Gasps and moans came from the bed, Jamie’s hands on her arse. She lifted up slightly, almost letting Jamie slip out of her but then she slid down hard, “ _Mhac na galla”,_ Jamie cursed. 

I sped up my fingers and entered two inside me, my thumb on my clit. This was the most erotic thing I had ever done, watching Annalise bounce on top of my husband. Annalise cried out in French and Jamie in Gaelic, it was like the United Nations in here. 

I came whenever Jamie sat up and forcefully pressed his mouth against Annalise’s, tongues caressing and bodies shifting to better take one another deeper. 

They rode out their orgasms, slowing their speed to a slow grind until Jamie kissed her one last time and fell back against the bed, utterly spent. Annalise giggled and leaned down, planting kisses against his nipples. I stood and walked over to the bed and helped Annalise lift off of Jamie, pulling him out of her. 

“Mmmm, I dinna know if I can move.” Jamie sighed, staring up at us through hooded eyes. 

“Don’t you worry about moving,” I crawled on the bed and slid in next to him, “we can lay here as long as you like.” I kissed him deeply as Annalise found the empty spot on the other side of Jamie. We linked hands and lay them across Jamie’s stomach, this time just above his cock. We all looked from one another, blushing and then burst out in laughs. I couldn’t imagine a better ending to mine and Jamie’s experimenting. Since I first invited Annalise to join us in bed, Jamie had been able to find his way back to me. 

“Thank you again Annalise” I said quietly. 

“Je vous en prie Claire… and you too Jamie. I think this was our last time together like this, I will always treasure it.” She smiled, moved her head to kiss Jamie and then leant over his body to kiss me. 

I fell back against the bed and thought of how Jamie and I would never be the same, we were forever changed by our evening… well evenings we had spent with Annalise de Marillac. 


	5. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have a late night visitor.

I laid back against the bed, a deep sigh escaping my lips as the plush pillows eased the pain in my lower back. Reaching for the small jar of lavender lotion I had purchased at Master Raymond’s, my body strained to pick it up on the nightstand. With a quiet ‘yes!’, I opened the jar and began rubbing the lotion into my dry and cracked hands. 

The pregnancy had done weird things to my body, besides the obvious swell in my belly, my hair had grown thicker while my hands had become incredibly dry. 

Just as I closed the lid and placed it back in its spot, Jamie opened the door to our bedroom, “Bonsoir, Madame Fraser.” He put his hand over his heart and bent into a slight bow. “Ye look cozy, Sassenach, give me a minute and I’ll join ye.” I settled into the duvet and watched as Jamie deftly undressed and then slid into the covers beside me, stark naked. 

“Not bothering with a night shirt tonight are we?” I laughed and squirmed as his cold hand slid across my bare thigh. 

“Och, no, Sassenach — I want to bed ye so why would I bother wi’ somethin’ that’ll just get in the way?” He grinned, his hands finding the bottom of my shift and slowly pulling it up and over my belly. 

Jamie kissed my cheek before bending over and placing a soft kiss against my belly. As he did this, I felt the baby move inside, a gentle kick. “Did you feel that?” I squealed excitedly, grabbing Jamie’s hand and putting it over the spot where the kick had been. 

His eyes darted from side to side, waiting for another kick and when the baby moved again, his eyes lit up, “Aye! A fiesty wee bairn,” smiling, he kissed my belly again, his warm calloused hands rubbing the rather large bump. 

“I canna wait to meet this wee bairn, Sassenach.” Jamie moved himself over me, his legs straddling my waist and he pulled off my shift in quick succession. 

“Neither can I,” pulling his face down to mine, I kissed his lips tenderly, the smoothness of his freshly shaved skin gliding across my cheeks. Before we could join together, and I knew he was very ready, as was I — a quiet knock echoed on the door leading to our bedroom. 

_“Ifrinn_!” Jamie cursed, reluctantly climbing off my body and scrambling for his shirt. I noticed he was having some trouble walking properly, his cockstand nearly poking out under his shirt and I couldn’t help the giggle that left my mouth. 

With a mischievous glance back at me, Jamie opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. 

“Suzette, what do ye need at this late hour?” He almost groaned and tried to pull his shirt a bit further down, if only to preserve Suzette’s honour. 

I heard her soft voice from the bed, “You have a visitor downstairs. Mademoiselle Annalise — she is waiting in the foyer.” 

_Annalise?_ Hopefully nothing was the matter, what other reason could she have for coming by our home this late?

I met Jamie’s gaze and with a nod from me he told Suzette to bring Annalise up to our room. 

“Why do you think she’s here?” I asked him as he found his pants and my shift, tossing it to me to slide on. 

“I dinna ken but I have an idea,” his eyebrow quirked up and I felt my cheeks blush red. _Surely not._

Pacing the room, Jamie tapped his fingers against his thigh, as we waited for Annalise. I pulled back the covers and swung my legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. Just then, the door opened and Annalise came into view. 

She was soaking wet, her lovely blond hair matted against her face and neck and her dress, usually a light blue was now dark — as dark as Jamie’s eyes when he was overcome by lust. 

I hadn’t even been paying attention to the fact that it had been steadily raining for the last few hours, too consumed with thoughts of the day. 

“Annalise,” I said and smiled, “Are you alright?”

She shifted her gaze back between Jamie and I, brushing her wet hair over her shoulder, “Oui, je vais bien, Claire.” I could tell she was nervous, a question hidden behind her eyes. 

I rose from the bed, pulling down my shift in the process. Suddenly I felt so self conscious in her presence, as if we hadn’t seen and felt the most intimate parts of one another. 

Jamie followed me as I walked across the room to greet Annalise with a kiss to both cheeks. “Come sit down on the bed,” he offered her his hand which she took willingly. 

“Now will ye tell us why ye showed up at our house so late?” Jamie cocked an eyebrow, placing one hand against his hip. My feet were still sore from standing up all day, so I sat down beside Annalise, taking one of her dainty hands in mine. 

“Oui, for the past two weeks I have not stopped thinking about you both,” she blushed which I found rather charming. I grinned up at Jamie and saw a similar blush on his own cheeks. “When I sleep, I dream of your hands Claire, touching me,” she turned her head to look at me, her eyes full of hope and expectations. 

“And then I dream of your lips kissing me,” I placed my hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her blood pulsing just under the surface. “And of course…” she turned her head up to look at Jamie, “I dream of having your cock inside of me once again.” He coughed loudly, clearly not expecting that to come out of her mouth. 

Just before I thought he would not stop coughing and surely choke, he managed to clear his throat and held up a finger, asking us to wait a moment. 

“That is verra kind,” he coughed once again, his eyes glistening with tears from his exertion, “of ye Annalise. So ye came here tonight…”

Annalise bit her bottom lip, and I squeezed her hand tightly in mine, “I would very much like to… if you will both have me again?”

Jamie’s eyes were focused on me, I knew what his answer would be. It was only up to me to decide what the decision was. 

“We would be very pleased Annalise if you would join us.” Jamie let out a small sigh and I couldn’t help but dare a glance at his breeks and I saw a sizeable bulge pressing there. 

Annalise drew her hand out of mine and clapped both of hers together, letting out a squeal of delight. “Oh I am so happy to hear you say that! I was very nervous to come here tonight but now we shall be together.” 

Jamie offered us both his hands and pulled us up to our feet. Silently, Jamie and I began the task of undressing Annalise. It was almost as if she was our priceless doll, standing before us, congenial.

Her dress clung to her petite frame, hugging her curves and it took some force from Jamie to peel it off her body. Finally the material literally puddled at her feet, leaving her between us in her shift. My mouth watered at the sight of her pink nipples, easily seen through the wet fabric. Jamie took a step closer to her and slowly slid a hand up her side, over her hips and across her stomach. I knew he was doing this for me. Since our last night with Annalise, I had told him how I loved watching him with her, how it turned me on. 

Her body shivered, from the dampness still on her skin and from Jamie’s touch as he moved his hand up to cover her breasts. I felt a wetness between my thighs and my mouth parted, I was desperate for them. 

Jamie met my eye and held my gaze as he started to knead Annalise’s breasts, rubbing her nipples between his large skilled fingers. 

My own nipples had hardened and were now poking out against my shift. Annalise noticed this and smiled, extending her arm to reach for me and I closed the small distance, sighing as her hand found my tender breast. 

I was close enough now that I felt Jamie’s knuckles brush against my other nipple and moaned at the friction. He placed a kiss on Annalise’s temple and quickly pinched my nipple before returning his hands to Annalise’s perky breasts.

My need was growing stronger with every touch, every lingering look. I pressed my lips against Annalise’s, tasting rain on her upper lip. She licked against the roof of my mouth and drew me in, moving her hands from my breasts to the sides of my belly. Moving my hands to wrap around her and to Jamie, I settled them on his hips, bringing him to press against her backside. 

Annalise moaned against my mouth as she felt what I knew to be Jamie’s hard cock press against her arse. It was almost too much, this overwhelming feeling of need, so I pulled back from Annalise and Jamie quickly, my breath heavy. 

“I need you,” I said to both of them and Annalise smiled, taking her position on the edge of the bed as Jamie and I rid ourselves of the remaining bits of clothes. 

“How would you like it?” I asked Annalise as I crawled on the bed next to her and Jamie stood at the end of the bed, his cock flush against his belly. 

She licked her lips, her hands roaming over her body, “First… I would like to watch as the two of you make love,” I blushed and looked at Jamie who seemed agreeable to that. 

“Then I would like to feel Jamie’s cock inside of me and lastly,” she grinned widely, “I would like to put my mouth onto your beautiful slit, Claire while you take Jamie in your mouth.” That last proposition was rather erotic to think about and I prayed that we would all last long enough to get there. 

“I like the sound of that wee plan of yers, Annalise,” Jamie cooed, reaching his hand out to stroke the inside of her thigh. “Come, my own,” he looked to me, “lie wi’ me.” 

Annalise moved back against the pillows, out of the way of Jamie and I as we took our positions on the bed. I could no longer be on top, my belly was too big and heavy to hold myself upright. Jamie put his hands on my thighs and spread them open, wasting no time in taking a firm grip of himself and putting his cock at my entrance. 

I heard a wet sound from above me and craned my neck to see Annalise, her fingers sliding back and forth between her open legs. The sight of her doing that alone, could have made me come but I needed Jamie. 

“Ready, Sassenach?” He asked and I nodded, bracing my hands on his arms. Jamie grunted, a deep sigh escaped his lips as his cock filled me and he began to move. With every thrust, my body shook with pleasure, the feeling of him so deep inside me, Annalise’s hand running through my curls was exhilarating. His mouth pressed against mine, and our tongues met in a sloppy wet kiss. We were frantic, our hands squeezing and pressing against the other, both listening to Annalise’s soft moans. 

My hand pressed against his arse, begging for him to push deeper and he pulled out, only the tip of his cock inside me and then thrust hard, my body shaking against his. 

Stars filled my sight as the room spun and pleasure washed over me. Jamie called out my name and then I felt him spill into me. It wasn’t long after that he rolled to the side, breathing heavily. 

The next part of Annalise’s wishes moved swiftly along as Annalise crawled on the bed beside me, stretching out her body. She kissed me, exploring my mouth with her tongue. I knew Jamie would need a minute or two to recover and so I took the moment to deepen the kiss, letting my hands graze gently over her body. I felt her hard nipples perk up against the pads of my fingers and smiled against her mouth. 

The only sound in the room was the fire and the wet smacking of our lips, meeting again and again. My eyes were closed but I felt Jamie shift in the bed, moving himself over Annalise. Just then I opened my eyes so I could watch as he slid his one again hard cock into the depths between Annalise’s legs. Her mouth was still pressed to mine as he entered her and she moaned into my mouth, her tongue swirling against mine. 

With every thrust and moan from Jamie, Annalise echoed with her own sounds against my mouth. Jamie’s right hand rested on the inside of my thigh, gripping it tightly as he pressed deeper into her. 

“Merde!” Annalise called out, her breath hot against my cheek as her body spasmed, her eyes shutting tight as she rode out her orgasm. It didn’t take long before Jamie was moaning, calling out her name as he pressed his body over hers, pinning her to the bed. 

“Don’t crush her, Jamie,” I smiled, stroking the side of his arm and he laughed, leaning up on his elbows and pulled out of Annalise. 

She turned her head to the side and then quickly moved across the bed, reaching for the small jar of lotion on the nightstand. “May I use some of this, Claire?” She asked and I thought it quite odd that she felt she needed to lotion her hands at this exact moment. 

“Of course,” I smiled and Jamie came to sit behind me, his legs stretched out over my head as I still lay flat on my back. 

Annalise opened the jar and a whiff of lavender filled the room. She scooped out a fair bit but didn’t rub it into her hands immediately. Instead she placed the open jar back on the nightstand and moved back to position her body in between my legs. I let out a breathy moan as I watched what she did next. 

Annalise rubbed the lotion over three of her fingers, not all the way into the skin, leaving just enough of the lotion lubricating her small digits. 

I felt Jamie’s thigh twitch beside me as we both watched Annalise slide her fingers against my slit. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” I called out and reached up for Jamie’s hands. Already wet from my orgasm, the lotion only added to the sensation. Her fingers were nimble inside of me and soon she bent her head over my parted legs and pressed her flat tongue against me, leaving me squirming. 

I knew this was her final wish, so I looked up at Jamie, his cock near my head already and his lips quirked up to the side as he let go of one of my hands to position his cock over my mouth. From this position it was a little more difficult to take him in my mouth but soon we managed. 

Annalise’s fingers were slippery against my clit as the lotion spread and soon she entered another finger inside of me. Jamie was trying hard not to collapse over my body as I licked up his cock, my tongue moist on the tip which was oozing pre-cum. 

With her fingers moving quickly back and forth, Annalise lifted her gaze to stare at Jamie’s cock in my mouth, and moaned, the vibrations sending me over the edge. Her tongue flicked against my hard bud, relentless to finish me off. Jamie didn’t last long as he spilled himself into my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow. 

I reached up my hand and he grabbed it, intertwining his fingers in mine as he pulled himself slowly out of my mouth to avoid my teeth. With one last flick of her tongue, Annalise placed a kiss to my slit and sat up, crawling so her body lay next to mine on the bed. Jamie slid to my other side and put his hand over my breast, where it naturally belonged. 

This night was unexpected, these moments with Annalise were always ones I treasured. 

“Thank you both, for indulging me once again,” Annalise sighed, her fingers moving in a slow circle over my other nipple. 

“It was wonderful to have ye again, Annalise,” Jamie smiled, as he leaned on his elbow, his head in his hand. 

“I fear that if you both keep touching me like that, so slowly, I’ll drift off to sleep,” I said quietly, feeling the exhaustion finally settle into my bones. With Annalise joining us, we always came multiple times, taking pleasure from one another’s bodies. 

“Oui, I’m so tired!” She yawned and settled her head into the crook of my neck and placed a delicate kiss on my shoulder. 

“If ye are both goin’ to sleep, then I suppose I will to,” Jamie sighed, fitting himself beside me and I cradled both of them to my body and together we drifted off to sleep, and I dreamed of our evening, of our late night visitor. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I was inspired to write another chapter so I hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Dans Le Bain

With a fuzzy head, I opened my eyes slowly. I felt two things. Drowsy and completely liquified. My limbs felt like limp noodles and as I rolled my head over to the side, I smiled as I saw Annalise peacefully asleep next to me. Jamie was on my other side, a small smile on his own lips. 

I didn’t want to wake them, but I needed to use the privy and so carefully, I rose from an entanglement of arms and legs. Slipping on my robe that lay on the chaise, I pulled it tight around me and pulled out the chamber pot. 

It was times like this that I really missed indoor plumbing. Not only toilets, but a hot bath with bubbles and oils. What I wouldn’t give for running water and a tub. The closest thing we had to a bath was a large basin that took several buckets of boiled water to fill. 

Peering over my shoulder, I noticed that Jamie and Annalise were still sound asleep so I slipped out to find Suzette. 

The house was quiet, as it was still early in the morning. My pregnancy had me waking every few hours and usually once I was awake, there was no going back to sleep. I had grown accustomed to walking the halls of our Parisian home late at night or early in the morning. 

Usually Jamie would wake when I did, but I always persuaded him to go back to sleep — he needed rest so badly. His body was still healing from the effects of what Black Jack had done to him and so every moment of peace that Jamie could find, I urged him to catch. 

Of course, sometimes when I woke in the middle of the night, he came to me, sliding between my legs, his mouth on mine in a tender, heated exchange. This was all very recent, however. For months Jamie and I hadn’t made love because his mind was too scarred from Wentworth. But now… now he had come back to me. 

I found Suzette in the kitchen, sitting in a rocking chair with her legs propped up on the counter, eyes closed with a cup of tea in her hands. Making a soft coughing noise so not to startle her, I stepped into the room. 

“Bonjour, Madame Fraser,” Suzette smiled and jumped to her feet, setting her tea down on the counter. “Would you like some tea milady?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” I smiled and took a seat at the small table, resting my hand on my stomach. My cheeks were still flushed from the memories of last night and I couldn’t help a small laugh that left my lips. 

“What is it?” Suzette asked slyly as she set down my cup of tea in front of me. 

Thanking her for the tea, I took a sip, letting it warm my insides. “Oh it’s nothing… just, oh it’s nothing.” 

“I do not think it is nothing milady if it has you giggling at such an early hour,” she smiled knowingly. Of course as the housekeeper of our estate, she would be prone to know what went on inside these walls. By her smirk and slight wink, I think she knew perfectly well what Annalise had been doing in our room last night. 

“Is it so terrible?”

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, no doubt surprised I would even bring it up with her. 

“What happens between you and your husband is of no consequence to me Madame Claire,” she smiled and took another sip of her tea. 

“And the Madame Annalise,” I grinned. 

“Ah oui, of course.” 

“I just never thought I would be doing something like this…” my brow furrowed. “And well — and bloody enjoy it so much!” 

Suzette laughed and reached for my hand, bringing it in her own warm ones. She had rough skin, probably from the amount of work she did on a daily basis and I had the mind to lend her some of my lavender lotion. 

“The pleasure of the body and mind is important to you, no?”

My cheeks blushed furiously red, “Yes.” 

“Then if you enjoy it and it is agreeable with your husband and this lady…” she gave my hand a soft pat, “Then I see nothing wrong with it. But you are in France milady, things are quite different here already.” 

Laughing, I nodded. Things were quite different here. I doubted that back in Scotland and especially not in England, we would not have been offered such a proposition. Of course there was no way of knowing that to be true and I highly doubted we would ever do such a thing as this again. 

We finished our tea in companionable silence, enjoying the peace of the still early morning. 

“Would you be able to boil some water for a bath?”

“Oui, Madame,” She smiled and bowed slightly as I stood to leave the room. “I will have it brought up to you when it is ready.” 

“Thank you Suzette,” I smiled, “For everything.” 

Returning to my room, I noticed that Jamie was not in bed, but now standing near the fireplace, his injured hand against his chest as he so often held it these days. 

“Hello my love,” I whispered. 

“Ah, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his middle. “I wondered where ye went.” 

“I asked Suzette to boil some water for a bath, my body is aching.” 

He chuckled and I gave his stomach a pat, “That’ll be your doing.” 

“Aye, _mo cridhe_ , and hers,” Jamie glanced over his shoulder at Annalise. “I fear she will have us both too exhausted to move one of these days.” 

“I’m sure she will,” I laughed with him and then leaned my head against his chest. 

I knew also that one of these days we would return to Scotland — at least I hoped we would. We both missed Lallybroch immensely as well as Jenny and Ian and all our other friends. Paris had become a sort of sanctuary, but it wasn’t our home and I longed for the day we would set sail from this place, with our baby in my arms. 

“I didn’t expect her to come again last night,” I said quietly. 

“I didna either, Sassenach,” Jamie slid his fingers loosely into my hair, rubbing at the base of my skull to ease the tension he knew I held there. “But it was a welcome surprise, no?”

“It was,” I agreed. “Very welcome.” 

We stood there for some time, simply holding each other and to be near the warmth of the fire he had lit. A knock came from the door and Jamie opened it to find Magnus and another of Jared’s servants carrying a large cauldron of steaming water. Guiding them quickly to the basin in the corner of the room, Jamie helped them tip over its contents. 

The steam filled the cool air and I felt my skin become clammy with the anticipation of the warm water. 

“A wee bath for ye,” Jamie smiled and helped to take my robe off before helping me step into the water. 

“Jamie, can you go and get my bar of soap from the nightstand?”

He nodded and rose to fetch the soap. When I looked over at the bed, I saw Annalise finally stir, her legs twitching as she came back to life. 

“Good morning, Annalise,” I smiled from the bath. Her eyes met mine as she sat up in the bed. I couldn’t help but let my eyes trail along her body — her perfect breasts and slim waist. 

“Bonjour,” she said sleepily and as Jamie came back with the soap in hand, he offered her his arm to help bring her over to me in the bath. It was of course too small for more than one person, but that didn’t stop her from letting her hand cascade over the side and into the warm water. 

“How did ye sleep, Annalise?” Jamie handed me the soap and I took it, rubbing it between my hands and bringing it to a lather. 

“Quite well,” she smiled and her fingers traced lazily along my arm. A shiver went down my spine and I felt goosebumps rise on my flesh. 

“Thank you for deciding to come last night, Annalise.” 

She leaned in then, her lips hovering close to mine, “Thank you… for coming my dear.” Annalise winked and sealed her lips with mine. I lingered in the kiss for a moment before remembering Jamie was there. 

My lips felt plump and a familiar ache was building in the pit of my stomach. Annalise leaned over the basin, her breasts dangling close to the water and pulled Jamie to her. His cheeks were as bright as his hair and I saw his lip twitch before he kissed her. I should have felt jealous at the sight. I should have felt rage for seeing him kiss another woman, but I felt those same lips on mine and I felt nothing but arousal. 

Jamie dipped his hand into the water as well and it laid gentle on my belly that stuck out in the water. As the kissed over me, I couldn’t help but press my thighs together. Hearing the sound of the water moving, the both pulled back and glanced down at me. 

I was in heaven as Jamie slid his hand over my growing belly and up to cup my breasts. He reached for the soap in my hand and lathered his own hand before returning it to my chest. Annalise had taken the soap and down the same but now her hand rested on my knee and was sliding along my thigh. 

“Christ,” I muttered, leaning my head back against the basin. 

“Relax ma cherie,” Annalise smiled and then my hips bucked as I felt her fingers teasing my entrance. I was more than ready of course, but I still felt sensitive from the night before. Jamie leaned in and captured my lips between his own and I moaned, tasting his tongue on mine. 

As lovely as Annalise was, there was nothing like feeling the familiarity of Jamie. He loomed over me and as he kissed me, his fingers twisted my nipples, sliding quickly over my smooth skin with the soap. 

“Oh God!” I cried out when she slid one finger inside of me, my foot hitting the end of the small basin. 

“I’ve got ye, Sassenach,” Jamie breathed sharply against my mouth and then I hooked one arm around his neck and held him close, also so that I could press my hips down on Annalise’s finger as she moved it inside of me. 

“So beautiful, Claire,” Annalise said softly and I felt a kiss on my knee before she slid another finger in. As her hand pumped inside of me, I felt my release building and I gripped onto Jamie’s neck. 

“Fuck,” I sighed and then nearly bit my tongue when I felt Jamie’s tongue on my nipples. I heard him spit in the water and opened my eyes to see him pouring water over my breasts. He had tasted the soap he had smeared earlier and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Doesn’t taste too good?” I slid my hand into his hair and he smirked before latching his mouth back to my breasts. 

“Jesus.” 

Annalise continued to slide her fingers inside of my slit and I parted my legs the best I could, allowing her access. I cradled Jamie’s head to my chest as I rode the wave of my orgasm — splashing only a minimal amount of water on the both of them. 

My body was twisted in the bath and I felt my leg begin to cramp. 

“Up,” I begged and Jamie lifted me effortlessly out of the basin and carried me to the bed. 

I laid there, still spinning from my climax as Annalise began to dry me off with a thin cloth. Her hands were warm on my skin which was now cooling in the cold air of the room. My nipples stood at attention and she noticed. 

I cried out as I felt her mouth on them, her tongue flicking back and forth. It was a welcome assault and I held her head to my chest. 

“Sassenach,” I looked over her head to see Jamie standing at the end of the bed, his night shirt off now and his cock fisted in his hand. 

“I need you, Jamie,” I panted, my back arching off the bed. He came to me then, eagerly and held my legs open. 

I watched as he placed his cock at my entrance and then felt Annalise tighten her mouth on my nipple. Jamie had slipped a finger inside of her and she was now rocking back on it. 

“Come to me,” I said to both of them and Jamie slid home, a gentle thrust at first. 

Annalise moved her body in time with Jamie’s thrust and I nearly came at the wet sound of his fingers inside of her. My nipples began to feel swollen and slightly abused by all the attention and so I pulled Annalise up to my mouth. 

Her tongue parted my lips and I panted, breathing heavily as Jamie rolled his hips again and again.

“Let go, mo ghraidh,” He said above me and I looked into his eyes, smiling as I then kissed Annalise and felt her body buck against mine and on Jamie’s fingers. 

With a moan into her lips, I came and then felt Jamie spill himself inside of me. A moment later, he had pulled out of me, as well as his fingers in her and leaned over me, placing a kiss to my cheek. Annalise reluctantly pulled back and laid her head against my chest. I lay there, holding them against my body and wondering what I did to deserve such attention. 


End file.
